Shōchi no suke
Suitei Shojo Ending The ending begins with a black screen, with a small scope panning around, beginning with Usopp briefly, then pans, first with Zoro, then panning to Nami, quickly panning past Luffy to Sanji, then pans one last time towards Luffy. Then it shows the characters individually, in a different coloring style. First, it shows Luffy gripping his straw hat on his head. Next it shows Zoro from the side, his arms crossed as he looks off. Then it shows Nami from her side, holding her finger out, within the middle of her showing, Nico Robin's mouth is seen mouthing the lyrics of the song, before going back to Nami. It then goes to Usopp, looking determined, then to Sanji, holding his hand out while a cigarette is in his mouth. Once more, it shows Robin partially, only from the breast to her mouth, leaning on her hand as she mouths the lyrics once more briefly. It then shows the Going Merry in a sea storm, with a large tide to the left. Afterward, Luffy and Shanks are shown in profile view facing away from each other. It then shows the previous foes they have encountered from left to right: Alvida, Buggy the Clown, Kuro, Smoker, Arlong, and lastly, Crocodile. It then goes to the original picture from the beginning (this time seen in full instead of through a scope. It finally goes to Luffy, as the camera rotates around him, his crew seen behind him as he tips his hat upward and smiles. It is sung by Stephanie Young in English. Romaji Sekai ha yake ni hirokute doko ka ni takara ga attemo tenmongakuteki kakuritsu Guuzen ni tayotteitatte hajimaranai Dakara Atama de kangaetatte kashikoi rikutsu ga jama suru tsukue no ue de shousan Kuusou de bouken suru nante oroka no kocchou Dakara Dare ni tomeraretatte kage de warawaretatte fune ha mae he susumu yo BON VOYAGE! Hottoite yo Baka ha shouchinosuke da yo ikanyanara hyoue Murina yume hodo kacchoii yabou Yaru dake yareba donn suiheisen mo chotto chikazuku Sore nari ni doryoku shite mite kantan ni te ni iru yori mo zetsubou no saki no kaikan Kiseki dake wo shinjiteitatte kata sukashisa Dakara Dare ni akireraretemo maji de chuukoku saretemo fune no ho ha orosenai yo BON VOYAGE! Ima ni miteore Gatten shouchinosuke da yo Modorenai kichi Katai ishi hodo kimochiii kibou Sakerarenai nara donna arashi datte Koeteiku dake Hottoite yo Baka ha shouchinosuke da yo Ikanya nara hyoue Murina yume hodo kacchoii yabou Baka ha shouchinosuke da yo tatakau zou Tooi umi hodo kittoii tengoku Yaru dake yareba donna suiheisen mo chotto chikazuku Translation The world is so very wide, and if there's treasure out there... ...it's only an astronomical possibility But you won't even begin to find it by relying on chance alone And so... Even if others were to stop us, Even if they were to laugh at us behind our backs This ship is already sailing forward Bon Voyage! Just leave us alone! I know I'm a fool, but there are things that I just gotta do! Trying to reach an impossible dream is a good ambition, after all I know I'm a fool, but I have to fight on! The further the ocean, the better the paradise must be As long as we try, any horizon becomes a little bit closer. English If there is a treasure out there to be found, The odds that you'll find it are slim to none. The world's such a big place, the oceans are wide, Dumb luck alone won't help you find it, Just give up, it's astronomical. Even so. If someone tries to keep us from moving on, The laughter behind our backs, it keeps us strong It's too bad 'cuz we're still sailing forward, so bon voyage! Just leave us alone! It may be foolish chasing impossible things, But I just gotta try! The crazier the dream, the﻿ more ambition I'm gonna need! It may be foolish driving on, but I know That I just gotta fight! The farther the sea, the greater paradise We're gonna find! Don't give up, just keep on trying, And you'll see that you're closer to... The horizon of your dreams! External Links The video where the English lyrics were obtained Site Navigation Category: One Piece Music